In the art of ostomy appliances, some effort has been devoted to suppressing, abating, or eliminating the often offensive odors which accompany the use of the appliance. Such odor is generally socially offensive and thus acts as a deterrent to individuals from engaging in normal social activities. Although numerous ostomy drainage receptacles are known and have a stoma receiving opening therein, they do not generally relate to suppressing, abating, etc. odors emanating therefrom. Examples of such appliances include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,784,718; 2,595,934; 2,684,676; 3,897,780; 4,219,023; and Reissue No. 29,453.
A particular prior art device is shown in FIG. 1, wherein a small pocket is sealed to the inside of the pouch walls and contains a deodorant therein such as charcoal. A small perforation permits gas to escape through the pocket. Such a device, in being located in the sidewall, has the disadvantage of permitting fluid material from the ostomy drainage pouch to escape therefrom. Moreover, a small total surface area of the deodorant is expose to the gas within the pouch and generally does not effectively eliminate the odor.